2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament
Joachim Nermark (5 goals, 6 assists) | mvp = }} The 2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament was an under-18 ice hockey tournament held in Břeclav, Czech Republic and Piešťany, Slovakia from August 9–14, 2010. The two venues were Alcaplast Arena in Břeclav and Patrícia Ice Arena 37 in Piešťany. Canada won the gold for the third consecutive year and the 15th time overall. The United States lost in the final to win the silver, their first medal since 2006. Sweden got the bronze for the third consecutive year by defeating the Czech Republic 6-1 in the bronze medal game. Preliminary round Group A Group B Final round Seventh place game | score = 6–4 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Zimný štadión, Piešťany}} Fifth place game | score = 5–4 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Alcaplast Arena, Břeclav}} Semifinal 1 | score = 5–4 OT | team2 = | periods = (0–1, 4–2, 0–1, 1-0) | reference = http://www.usahockey.com//Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_04_02_05&ID=290820 | goalie1 = Steve Michalek | goalie2 = Marcus Due-Boje | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 1 – 2 1 – 3 2 - 3 3 - 3 4 - 3 4 - 4 5 - 4 | goals1 = Sutter (Hohmann) - 1:36 Sorenson (Selman, Di Pauli) - 5:31 (PP) Sutter - 10:15 (PP) Ambroz (Gaudreau) - 15:55 Murphy (Ambroz) - 0:41 | goals2 = 12:47 - Arvidsson (Rackell, Normark) 0:44 - Zibanejad (Rask, Johansson) (PP) 4:25 - Johansson (Lundberg) 15:32 - Arvidsson (Johansson) (PP) | stadium = Zimný štadión, Piešťany}} Semifinal 2 | score = 6–2 | team2 = | periods = (3–0, 2–1, 1–1) | reference = http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/136040/la_id/1.htm | goalie1 = Tyson Teichmann | goalie2 = David Honzik | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 4 – 0 4 - 1 5 - 1 6 - 1 6 - 2 | goals1 = Lessio (Siemens) - 06:10 Quine (Broll) - 10:35 Puempel (Hamilton) - 19:41 (PP) Lessio (Puempel, Danault) - 03:19 Ritchie (Nugent-Hopkins, Murray) - 18:47 Meurs (Bell) - 11:59 | goals2 = 15:19 - Tomek (PP) 16:07 - Hertl (Jaskin) (PP) | stadium = Alcaplast Arena, Břeclav}} Bronze medal game | score = 6–1 | team2 = | periods = (3–0, 2–1, 1–0) | reference = http://www.onlajny.cz/detail.php?id=16782&hra=hokej | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 4 – 0 4 – 1 5 – 1 6 – 1 | goals1 = Nermark (Boyce Rotevall) - 02:22 Danielsson (Porsberger) - 04:49 Åberg (Nermark) - 05:44 Arvidsson (Åberg) - 00:47 Blomquist (Fröberg, Ryan) - 06:55 Nermark (Klefbom, Görtz) - 02:04 | goals2 = 03:37 - Jaškin | stadium = Alcaplast Arena, Břeclav}} Gold medal game | score = 1–0 | team2 = | periods = (1–0, 0–0, 0–0) | reference = http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/138057/la_id/1.htm | goalie1 = Tyson Teichmann | goalie2 = Steven Michalek | progression = 1 – 0 | goals1 = Nugent-Hopkins - 01:42 | goals2 = | stadium = Zimný štadión, Piešťany}} Final standings See also *2010 IIHF World U18 Championships *2010 World Junior Championships References External links *2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament on Hockey Canada *2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament on Onlajny.cz (in Czech) Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament 2009